StarCraft: Frontline: Thundergod
:Thundergod redirects here. For the unit, see Thor. For the Thor pilot who sometimes uses the nickname, see Sandin "Thundergod" Forst. For the Blizzard employee, see Chris "Thundergod" Metzen. StarCraft: Frontline: Thundergod is a story in the StarCraft: Frontline anthology first volume, written by Richard A. Knaak and illustrated by Naohiro Washio. The story focuses on the new Thor heavy combat walker unit. It is intended to be a "moral story".Medievaldragon. 2008-7-20. Richard A. Knaak Interview at WoWPodcast. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2008-07-21. Description In a gripping story by Richard Knaak, a Thor driver's ego and greed lead him and two partners to try to pull off a nearly impossible heist--in the middle of a Mar Sara war zone. But this treasure of a lifetime comes at a very high cost! Synopsis Sandin Forst, a Thor pilot, and his two companions, Rieff (an SCV operator and computer whiz) and Garth (a siege tank operator), were engaged in a Terran Dominion anti-zerg operation on Mar Sara. The operation took place near the ruins of the Jacobs Installation, rumored to hold valuable ardeon crystals inside. However, the installation was protected by Dominion level Black censoring and hidden in a dead spot. Rieff hid their presence from Dominion technology, enabling the trio to approach and blast their way into the installation. At least part of the facility was still functioning, including the security system. The automated defense systems easily destroyed Garth's Crucio siege tank, which only confirmed to Forst that something valuable was within. |left]] The remaining duo was stopped by a strong vault door, and Forst could not blast it open for fear of damaging any valuables that may be inside. Rieff hacked the security system to open the doors, at which point Forst murdered him, eliminating one more share in the profits. Forst found the crystals and began collecting them, only to discover they had been contaminated with zerg spores. As he began to quickly transform into an infested terran he got back into the Thor and tried to destroy the crystals. The explosions set off the automated security systems, locking him inside the vault. Forst tried to frantically blast his way out, crushing himself with falling debris in the process.Knaak, Richard A. (w), Washio, Naohiro (p, i). "Thundergod." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 48–93. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. Characters Continuation *Interviews have indicated that the storyline was to be continued in some form or another. Knaak was to once again write the storyline. 2008-15-10, Let's Chat. Blizzplanet. Accessed on 2008-16-10 However, no such story ever surfaced. Trivia The nickname for Chris Metzen, Vice President of Creative Development of Blizzard Entertainment is "Thundergod".Profile. Sons of the Storm. Accessed 2008-03-05. Thor is the Norse god of thunder, hence the name of the story. Notes *''Thundergod'' takes place in 2502.April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. *A scene in the comic depicts the purification of Mar Sara with motherships in the sky above the planet. However, motherships had not been recalled into the Protoss Empire by that time and were not part of the Koprulu Expeditionary Force.Kindregan, Brian T. "Mothership." (January 15, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Mothership Accessed 2010-01-15. References Category: StarCraft: Frontline stories